You're Here, Pain is No More
by scarv
Summary: Jonghyun got the news that Minhyun and the other Wanna One member will shoot their album jacket photo shoot on the beach, and he just worried for Minhyun's allergic to salt. Nu'est. 2hyun. JMin. Jonghyun JR/Minhyun


**You're Here, Pain is No More**

* * *

It's hurt. It's really hurt. His feet started to itch and ache a few moments after he needs to go to the ocean. Minhyun never thought that the photo shoot for Wanna One jacket album will take a long time. How long was this already, 2 hours? 3 hours? He already lost the track of time. He could only grimace every time he needs to sink deeper into the sea. He was sure his ankle must be rashes, red and maybe swollen.

Honestly, he wants to object when their manager tells them about photo shoot's location.

 _'Since Wanna One photo shoot concept is nature, and this is summer, beach is a must.'_

Yeah, of course, nice. Thank you YMC. That's really brilliant.

But he couldn't do anything except accept it. Who he is to say "No". However he is an idol, he had Wanna One on his name, he also needs to protect Nu'est name and pride. He didn't want the other accused him as a whiny and spoiled idol. He already felt guilty enough for making it alone to be Wanna One member. And even until now, he still could not be genuinely happy with it. That guilty feeling and the emptiness feeling without his brothers still lingering. Sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder, is he really selfish and ungrateful. Jonghyun will scold him if he knew he was thinking like this.

 _Jonghyun_. He sighed. He missed his leader a lot. He felt so lonely without him. Living with him for the last 7 years, seeing him for 24/7. And he just realized now, he really depends on Jonghyun all this time. As much as Jonghyun depending on him. They practically each other anchor. It was a miracle he could bear up all of this without his onibugi.

The sudden pain in his ankle and the director's yell wake him up from his train of thoughts. Jaehwan who on his side glance at him and give him an 'are you okay?' face. He just smiled and nodded. Re-assuring one of his favorite _dongsaeng_ , that he was okay. Though maybe Jaehwan and the other members already know if that was a lie.

Minhyun shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Don't care how much cloudy and gloomy his feeling is. He will do this right. He promised Jonghyun that night, after final broadcast on PD101, while crying his heart out in Jonghyun's warm and comforting embrace, he will always do his best and stop blaming himself. He will make them proud. He will fight on Wanna One. Yes. He sure he could because he is Hwang Minhyun.

* * *

Finally, the photo shoot has come to an end. Now, he sits in their van and waiting for the other members to join him.

"Gosh, _hyung_!" Guanlin gasped in horror when he saw Minhyun's rashes ankle. He can't even wear his shoes because it's really swollen. "What's wrong with your feet?" He steps into the car and sat next to him. Followed by Jisung, Daniel, Seongwoo, and Jaehwan. Now the other also looking at Minhyun's ankle and had the same shocked expression on their face.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's just because I'm allergic to salt. That's all. Nothing big." Minhyun tried to soothe his members.

"How could you say, it's nothing big, _hyung_?" Daniel protest. "It looks so painful."

"Daniel is right Minhyun ah." This time it was Jisung. "We can go to the hospital, I will tell the manager." He already ready to step out and go to the other van where the rest of Wanna One members and their manager will ride.

"No!" Minhyun hurriedly refused it. "I really am fine, it's not the first time. I already used to this. I can take care of this. It's not as bad as it looks."

"But-"

"Please, _hyung_." Minhyun pleaded on Jisung and the others. "I will be fine, I just want to go home" He really just want to go home and crawl into his bed, sleep and feel safe in someone's arms, or more precisely in Jonghyun's arms.

The others can only sigh in defeat. Minhyun is stubborn, if he didn't want it then no one could force him. Except for maybe one person, but unfortunately, that one person isn't here. They felt so sorry sometimes when seeing Minhyun. Even though Minhyun still smiling, happy and having fun when he was with them, sometimes they could see that loneliness from Minhyun perfect mask. Only for a second it appears, but they could never deny, it was there.

* * *

He was about to get out of the car, assisted by Guanlin when suddenly he heard Daehwi shouted happily from the other van.

" _Hyung_!" Daehwi dashed towards the main door of their apartment and hugged (or more like throwing himself to) someone who was already standing there. A few moments later, this time Jaehwan who looks so happy when he realized who was it and hurriedly joined Daehwi to hug that person.

 _Who_? He wondered since practically he still on the car and couldn't see who it was. Why everyone looks so happy seeing him.

"Minhyun! It's Jonghyun!" Seongwoo excitedly provides him the information. Minhyun snapped his head and tried to have a better look at the figure who trapped at Daehwi and Jaehwan's crushing hugged.

"Jonghyunnie..?" He whispered. Unconsciously he freed himself from Guanlin's helped and rushed towards his onibugi. He winced a little when his swollen bare feet met directly with the pavement. Daehwi and Jaehwan let Jonghyun go when they realized that Minhyun was already standing there.

"Jong..hyunnie.." _Am I dreaming? Why are you here? I thought it's just my feet who hurt, not my brain._

"You aren't dreaming, Minhyun-ah" Jonghyun smiled and stroked his bangs. And Minhyun bursting in happiness and threw himself in Jonghyun's embrace. Only Jonghyun who could almost read all Minhyun's worried mind. He could stand there for a long time, comfortable and feel so safe with Jonghyun presence. But Jonghyun pushed him away a little so he could look at his feet. He frowned and gave him a scolding look. "Geez.. Minhyunnie" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry.." Minhyun pouted and droop his head. He could hear Daehwi and Jehwan snickered beside them. Amused at the sight of pouting and childlike his supposed to be cool _hyung_. The rest Wanna One members started to join them and greet Jonghyun too. While Minhyun decided to hide his face on the nape of Jonghyun's neck. "Is it okay if I stay at your dorm tonight?" Jonghyun asked to them. Hands still rubbed Minhyun's back.

"Of course it's okay Jonghyun-ah." Jisung answered him with smile.

"Hurry, come in. Before the manager sensing something unusual because all of us standing here." Sungwoon spoke and ushered his members to go in. "We never knew what will they do if they saw Jonghyun here." He threw an apologetic face at Jonghyun. Jonghyun just smiled and nodded his head. He really understood what Sungwoon mean.

"Come Minhyun _hyung_ , we need to tend your feet right?" Daniel and Seongwoo tried to detached Minhyun from Jonghyun and dragged him in.

"I will take care of his feet. Don't worry." Jonghyun answered them instead.

"Jonghyun-ah" Jisung grabbed Jonghyun's arms to prevent him going inside to follow the other. Jisung wait until the other especially Minhyun out of their reach and make sure he couldn't hear what Jisung need to said to Jonghyun.

"Yes, _hyung_?"

"Please help us" Jisung shook his head. "No, it wasn't for us. Please help Minhyun"

"I.. don't understand" Jonghyun was confused with what Jisung said.

"Minhyun, he was so lost without you and your other members. He maybe put a perfect happy mask in front of us, but we all knew what actually laid behind all those smiles." Jisung sighed. "How much we try to cheer him up, we will never be the same with his brothers on Nu'est. We just want Minhyun to be okay and back to his old self."

Jonghyun baffled. He always knew something was off with Minhyun. Each time they talking through the phone, he could feel it. Every time he tried to confront him, usually, Minhyun will just shrug it off, and changed the topic. But if it makes the other Wanna One members become worried, it seems he really need to talk with Minhyun.

"Please Jonghyun-ah, say something to him" Jisung spoke again.

"I.. I'll try _hyung_ " He decided. But for now he had more important issue to do, tend Minhyun's swollen and rash feet.

"Thank you" Jisung smiled. "Now come in, before Minhyun strangle me for keeping you for so long"

* * *

"What taking you so long?" Minhyun whine and pout as soon as Jonghyun enter his bedroom. Jonghyun just smiled and sat on Mihyun's bed, next to him.

"Give me your feet" Minhyun lifted his legs and put them on Jonghyun's lap. Jonghyun sighed looking at it. "How could you do this to yourself Minhyunnie" He picked his bag and pulled out a thermos and a cloth from it.

"What's that?" Asked Minhyun, curious why his leader bring a thermos on his bag.

Jonghyun opened it and showed it to Minhyun. "Ice cubes" He carefully put some to the cloth and tied the ends with a rubber band.

"You bring ice cubes?" Minhyun couldn't believe it. "For me?" He burst out laughing. It maybe looks really ridiculous but Minhyun felt warm and loved.

"Yah! You rude! Stop laughing!" Jonghyun's face become red, he just realized how stupid his action is.

"You know, we have a fridge over here my dear Jonghyunnie, we also have ice cubes. Seriously.."

"Ho-how could I know" Jonghyun stuttered. "I couldn't think properly, I just-"

Minhyun stopped laughing and squeeze Jonghyun in his arms. "Thank you" He whispered on Jonghyun's ear. "Really.."

Jonghyun freed himself from Minhyun's hug and started to compressing his ankle with the cloth with ice cubes in it.

"It's the second time you pushed me away" Minhyun pout and faked a crying face.

"Shush. I would love to stay in your long arms, but your ankle screaming at me, asking me to heal them" He press it a little hard and make Minhyun winced. "Sorry.. It must be hurt.."

"It was, but you're here now, the pain is no more" Minhyun grinned.

"Cheesy"

And they fell into a comfortable silence. It seems his roommates decide to give them time to be with each other since no one trying to come in and disturb them. Jonghyun still carefully compress Minhyun's ankle and make it a little numb. Minhyun felt so grateful towards his leader. All those caring gestures from Jonghyun only make him fall deeper in love, more and more. "I love you Jonghyunnie" Without he realized, that words slide from his mouth. "I missed you. A lot." And this time accompanied by tears flowing out from his eyes.

Jonghyun gazed fondly at Minhyun. He put away the compress and put Minhyun's feet down to the floor. He gathered crying Minhyun into his arms, putting Minhyun's head on his chest."I love you too Minhyun-ah." He kept rubbing Minhyun's back, tried to give him a comfort. "I also missed you. I wish I could be always together with you. I wish I could kidnap you and bring you back to our brothers." It makes Minhyun chuckle a little. "But you know it was impossible. You have your responsibility on here and I have mine with Nu'est, even it will never be Nu'est without you" He kissed Minhyun's forehead softly. "We will always wait for you. I will make sure you have a good and proper home when you come back to us"

"Jonghyun-ah" Minhyun lifted his head and looked at Jonghyun's warm eyes.

"Even if we apart, I will always support you. I will always be there for you. You can call me whenever you need me." He stroked Minhyun's hair. "Be happy Minhyunnie. Have fun with your current members now. They care for you too. Free yourself from all those worries and guilty feelings."

"How?" Minhyun widening his eyes.

"How could I know how you feel?" Jonghyun chuckled. "I knew you so well Minhyun-ah, as good as you know me too. We're fine, I'm fine. No one blaming you. You will never lose us."

"Jonghyun-ah.." He gulped. "Are you happy?" Minhyun finally asked that question to Jonghyun. He didn't know why, but he was so scared asking that question.

"I am" Jonghyun answered him. "And I will be happier if you happy too Minhyun-ah." He cupped Minhyun's face and kissed his lips tenderly, pouring all his love for Minhyun through that kiss. "So, promise me you will be happy"

Minhyun still in a dazed but he nodded and smiled. A genuine one this time. "I promise you"

"Good" Jonghyun peck Minhyun's lips again. "How are your feet? Is it still hurt?" He patted Minhyun's thigh.

"No. It's not hurting anymore." He yawned. "Jonghyun is the best medicine for me"

"Haha" Jonghyun felt so relieved. Finally, Minhyun is back to his old self. "Oh talking about medicine, I bring your allergic medicine, you shouldn't leave them on our dorm" He took out the medicine and put it on the night stand. "Now. Time to sleep. You must be really exhausted." He tucks Minhyun into bed and kissed his forehead.

"Will you sleep here too?" Minhyun asked sleepily. "Please"

"Okay" He stood up and take off his jeans, leaving him just on a shirt and boxer. Then he slipped and laying down next to Minhyun. Soon after, he felt Minhyun move closer and cuddle to him.

"Good night Jonghyunnie." A smile appearing on his handsome face. "I love you"

"Good night Minhyun-ah" He covered them up with the blanket and put his arms around Minhyun's body. "I love you too. Have a sweet dream"

* * *

 **10 days later**

Jonghyun lay down on his bed and get ready to sleep when suddenly his phone vibrate. There was one chat from Minhyun. He opened and read it.

 **Optimus Hwang** : another beach for me. *desperate sigh* wish me luck

 **Onibugi** : When?

 **Optimus Hwang** : oh you still awake? I thought you asleep already

 **Optimus Hwang** : tomorrow

 **Onibugi** : Almost. For what this time?

 **Optimus Hwang** : shoot our first mv

 **Optimus Hwang** : why they love beach so much?!

 **Onibugi** : Because it's summer?

 **Optimus Hwang** : YAH! I feel so betrayed

Jonghyun laughs and just shook his head. Seeing Minhyun act like this make him happy. There was no more worries and guilty feelings from Minhyun. Jisung texted him a few days ago, saying thank you and inform him that his Minhyun is looking much more better now.

 **Onibugi** : Fighting! Don't forget to drink your medicine this time

 **Optimus Hwang** : meanie Onibugi! So MEAN! You should worry about me

 **Onibugi** : I can't go to your dorm again, your manager almost got a heart attacked when he saw me sleep with you

 **Onibugi** : No, I already give you your medicine, you know how to take care of yourself

 **Optimus Hwang** : OMG that sounds so provocative, lol

Jonghyun face palming his self. This is really Minhyun.

 **Onibugi** : Stop it you pervert! Go to sleep, it's late already.

 **Optimus Hwang** : nah, you love this pervert, right~~?

 **Onibugi** : Yes I love you

 **Optimus Hwang** : awwwww~ you give up? that's so sweet though

 **Onibugi** : Minhyun..

 **Onibugi** : Just go to sleep

 **Optimus Hwang** : ruin all my fun, yes mom, i will go to sleep

 **Onibugi** : You're the mom, not me

 **Optimus Hwang** : oh~ should we continue our lovely banter here? kekeke

 **Onibugi** : Nooo, enough. Good night Minhyunnie

 **Optimus Hwang** : fineee~ night my dear jonghyun

 **Optimus Hwang** : i love you so much'

 **Onibugi** : Love you too Minhyunnie

He closed his chat window and sleep with a smile tugging at his lips.

 **END**


End file.
